Emerann
Emerann Eldrin is the current Guild Master of Negatios. Appearance Emerann is a petite young woman who's visage instills unease and a sense of dread to those who gaze upon her. Her skin is pale in the extreme, bone-like in color almost. She wears her long, so long that it that brushes the ground ever so slightly. The iris of her eyes are quite unusual, as they are blood-red in colour, which in contrast to her skin makes her seem like a vampire. Her nails, which are of a considerable length, are sharpened to a point, making them talon-like. Emerann only wears black clothes that are Victorian in design, carrying them with an undeniable elegance. She also always carries fan on her person, also of Victorian style. The laces of the fan conceals a blade that unfolds along with the fan. Personality Emerann is always somber; she has never smiled once in her life, even as a child. The only time one can see her face animated is when she talks, which is also rare. Most of the time she issues commands by telepathy or writing. She does not socialize with the Guild, always operating from the shadows. History Emerann Eldrin was born in the town of Reyfia on the eastern most outskirts of Fiore. From the time she was able to sit up her mother, the former Master of Negatios, has catechised her with the beliefs of the guild founder as she was being groomed to take her mother's place. She was forbidden to smile, laugh, or show any kind of emotion as the next Guild Master of Negatios which took an extreme toll on her psyche. She is, most of the time, somber and stoic but occasionaly this control slips and she usually goes on a rampage, usually within the Guild and those caught in her wake suffer unbearably until Emerann gains control again. She is currently working very hard to achieve the goal of her Guild. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Emerann is an extremely skilled mage capable of taking down several S-Class level opponents due to the extreme nature of her magics. Prior to her ascencion as Guild Master, Emerann was the Ace mage of Negatios, although she was rarely sent out for missions to keep her existence a secret. Her magic can be used to target single or multiple enemies; being the sole target of her magic would experience it as stated, while multiple targets increase the time it takes for the effects to creep up by 1x per person (5 people inside Caligo would take 2 and a half hours for the targets to become permanently blinded.) Although only 23 years of age, Emerann shows prodigious skill in using all of the Elemental Magics; she is also highly proficient in physical combat despite her smallness. This has been a constant source of surprise for her more close-combat centered opponents. The reason for this is her ingenious use of her magic to augment her physical capabilites to superhuman levels and her vast reserves of magic. Magic Morbi: A branch of Lost Magic that affects a person's bodily functions. Specifically, it affects the human body negatively, inflicting various illnesses and diseases. It's effects grow steadily stronger as the target is exposed more and more to it. A side effect of this magic generally limits the users life to a maximum of 35 years. *'Caligo': Emerann, utilising Morbi, releases a magical mist around her vicinity that completely obscures her from sight. She can control it's size and shape, even using it offensively to attack enemies. Emerann can also sense the exact location of anything and anyone is inside Caligo. The mist does not dissipate like normal mist does as it is magical in nature. **'Stage I': When a person comes into direct contact with the acrid mist, they immediately experience a momentary loss of sight that lasts anywhere from .5-2 seconds (depending on their magical resistance) along with a blinding headache that dissipates when the target/s regain their eyesight. **'Stage II': The target slowly loses their sight as a cataract slowly, but surely, grows on both eyes. The longer they stay in contact with the mist, the more rapid the cataract grows. **'Stage III': When the target has been in contact with the mist for thirty minutes(30 minutes) permanent blindness will be experienced. *'Debilitas': Emerann fires a bolt of condensed magic that saps a target of their vitality; multiple hits increase the effect and if the target is hit ten times their body will give out and they will be rendered unconscious that could last for 2 days maximum. *'Torpor': Emerann unleashes a circular wave of black energy centered on the target and anyone who comes into contact with the wave will have their movements slow down to a crawl. *'Turbatio': Emerann forcefully distrupts a persons neural pathways, confusing them. *'Dementeria': Using Morbi, Emerann can affect memories of people anywhere from making them hazy to completely obliterating them from their minds. *'Gangrea': Emerann forcibly rots bodily parts. Effects depend on the targets magical resistance. (I don't want to go into extreme detail here; it can be a little bit icky. Lol.) *'Elemental Magic Mastery': Emerann has considerable mastery over Elemental Magics like Dark, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. When she uses this in concert with Morbi: Debilitas, which when the opponent is struck, instead of losing vitality, they become weak against the element combined with Debilitas. *'Mors Tardo': Forcefully shuts down the different parts of the body. Constant and repeated exposure to this spell would eventually kill the target. Trivia Theme: Anteroom of Death Quotes "Death frees all." "Why do you build, knowing destruction is inevitable? Why do you yearn to live, knowing all things must die?" Relationships Category:Master Category:Ultear Category:Negatios Category:Character